Cody is with WHO?
by wildfire-200
Summary: "Right before he could enter Evan heard the most erotic sound he had ever heard." Both roosters are in one building and the guys are getting horny. Rated M for a reason. 3 reviews for next chap!
1. It starts with a little Eavesdropping

**Hehe I decided that I should ****actually finish a story for once. I'd like to have at least ONE complete story. Even if it IS only one to two chapters. I know I'm a pathetic lazy ass. I've read quite a bit of this type of stories so I thought I'd give it a shot. The title kinda reminds me of **_**"Horton hears a who".**_** God I hate the De-word!**

**Declaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot and the OCs that will probably show up in the next chapter.**

_**Cody **__**is with WHOM!**_

It was early morning and Evan **(I don't know what his real name is)** was walking around the huge house-apartment **(or something like that)** building, where both the red and the blue rooster were staying at the moment. The house was beautiful. Its walls were all painted in a warm color and there was a fireplace in almost every room. Everybody was enjoying themselves so far. Some of the couples had gone to their rooms and locked themselves in so they wouldn't be interrupted during an intimate moment. All in all it was a homey place.

As Evan was walking down the hallway he heard quite a few noises. He was hard before he even got halfway across the long hallway.

After a few minutes, that felt like hours, the brunet could finally see the door to his room. Right before he could enter he heard the most erotic sound he had ever heard. After minutes of standing in the same place Evan finally realized that he was frozen in place. He stood there a few more moments but the beautiful sound didn't come again. He made to open the door when he heard it again.

Evan listened harder. He found out that the sound was coming from the room next to his. As much as he wanted to eavesdrop he'd hate to get caught. That's why he entered his room, washed his hands, took a glass of water, drank it and pressed the cup to the wall. After all it was a lot easier that way. He wouldn't get caught AND he could hear them better than before.

He felt that his pants had become several sizes too small for him. Evan undid his pants and started jerking himself off.

A few minutes of listening Evan realized that one of the voices sounded familiar. More familiar than the voices of other wrestlers!

'_Holy shit it's Cody in there!'_

He couldn't believe that all this time he was having the biggest hard on **(that's not what it's called, I know it!)** in his life from listening how his best friend got fucked.

'_I knew I had a thing for him, but wow! I had no idea how much I lov…liked him. How much I liked him. I don't love him! Of course I don't!' _**(That was long and unnecessary. But hey I've gotta do whatever it takes to make this longer!)**__

Evan got even more turned on when he realized that Cody was trying to hold the heavenly sounds he was making back. The younger brunet **(To me that's Cody)** probably looked like an innocent cat-boy** (what can I say, I love Neko YAOI! It's the best!)** at that moment. That thought alone almost made Evan burst in that room. He imagined himself in the place of the guy that was taking Cody. He imagined Cody squirming and moaning beneath him, begging him for more. He imagined Cody's blushing face and the baby-blue eyes staring at him as he thrust faster and faster in the tight heat of his best friend. The best friend he had desired since he saw him in the ring, fighting. Sweat trickling down a well toned slim body.

By the time Evan got down form dream land he felt just how close he was to spilling his semen **(I know that there's another word for that but I have no idea how it's spelled)**.

One more jerk and a muted scream of pleasure from Cody was everything that he needed to cum** (Is that the right word?)** And came LOUDLY. When he came down from his high he realized that Cody and his 'friend' must've heard him. He also realized that through out the whole ordeal he hadn't found out who the guy fucking Cody was.

He listened in a little longer to see if anything else would happen **(BAD BOY EVVY! Bad boy!).** He waited to see if someone would barge in and start yelling at him. He half expected Cody's boyfriend –if you could call him that- to come in and bash his head in for eavesdropping on them, even worse, for getting off while listening to Cody's moans and mews. However nothing happened. And he was thankful for that.

Evan got up, put away the cup he had been clutching all the time, got some clean pants, put them on and went to bed hoping that Cody's 'boyfriend' wouldn't come in and strangle him.

** if you could call it that**

"How much do you think he heard?" Cody asked shyly as he snuggled in to a muscular chest.

Strong arms wrapped around him gently and pulled him close to the tanned, strong body of his partner.

"Baby he was there from the start." The older of the two said as he pulled his angel in. He was actually quite angry at Evan for listening in on them, even more so for jerking off while listening to the erotic sounds that spilled out of Cody's mouth.

"How are you so sure?" The young brunet asked as he blushed cutely

"I have my reasons." The older answered as he pecked his boy's nose. "Now go to sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow."

"O-ok. Goodnight." Cody said as he pecked his lover on the cheek and curled up next to him.

"Goodnight baby-boy." The other said as he pulled the boy closer to his side.

Soon both of them were asleep in eachother's embrace.

**Well this is longer than the chapters I've written till now. He-he sorry to the ones reading my other story. I'm halfway done with the next chapter. It's not all that long though. **

**Evan: Who the heck is the guy who stole my Cody from me?**

**Me: You'll see in the next chapter. And Cody was never yours from the start.**

**Evan: Hey!**

**Cody: She's right ya know. My master I a lot better than you!**

**Me: Now, now Coodles. Don't be mean to Evan. That's my job!**

**Cody: Awww can't I do it for once? *Puppy dog look***

**Me: NO! And I'm immune to puppy dog looks. I don't quite get them.**

**Cody: Well since Wolfy is too preoccupied with her brain I'll say what she had to say. Whoever guesses 1****st**** who lover boy is gets to request whatever story, from whatever category-be it cartoon, TV show, book, play, game, misc or move. It can be AU, OOC, OC, mPreg, Male turned Fem, or Fem turned Male whatever you want. You get to choose the date by which the story has to be uploaded but first you have to wait for a respond to your review.**

**HUGE FOR SOMETHING SO OBVIOUS! I know I'm gonna regret this.**

**IT HAS TO BE SLASH/YAOI/SHOUNEN AI whatever you like to call it just boy/boy love GOT IT!**


	2. It's coming I SWEAR!

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry for taking so long. The next chapter is coming and I SWEAR it's A LOT bigger than any of my other chapters. And since I told ElleEnein that I'd make Cody and Evan have sex, there's gonna be lemon…that IS what it's called right? And "lil' wolverine" gave me an idea. Let's just say Batista's making an entrance in the next chap. Oh God I feel so bad. I'll finish this I promise!**


	3. Blushing,having,kissing and a surprise

**Hey guys. Ok, I know that my personal (stupid) comments are distracting and I'll try not to use them too much in this chappy, and I tried my best to make this longer and finish the story right now so I won't have to get all worked up about uploading again. Anyways here's the next ep. Hope you enjoy. Oh and 1 more thing. I update a new chap when I get 3 reviews on the previous chapter. Took quite some time to get those reviews on the last chappy. Honestly, I'm not surprised, I'm a crappy writer. Anyways off to the story….**

**Declaimer (IHATETHISWORD!): I do not and never will (T_T) own WWE OR the wrestlers. I do however own any OCs that might show up in the story as well as the plot…..if plot means what I think it does.**

_**Cody is with WHO!**_

When Evan went down to breakfast the next morning he was thankful to see that Cody wasn't there. He still couldn't get the brunette's sweet mews out of his head. Those sounds certainly didn't help his morning wood. Heck, he didn't even know how he got rid of it in the first place.

_'It probably had something to do with the image of cute, "innocent" little Cody in your head.'_

"Oh shut up!" he yelled at his inner-voice. Unfortunately for him everyone in the cafeteria decided to be quiet at that particular moment. It hasn't been 2 minutes and he was already redder than a tomato.

_'You're already blushing like crazy and Cody isn't even here! This will be interesting.'_

_'Aren't you supposed to be on MY side? Why the hell am I talking to my own mind again?'_

_'How would I know?'_

_'I think I'm going insane…' _

_'I agree.'_

"SHUT UP!" He yelled even louder.

This time he earned himself even more irritated and concerned glances. It made him blush even harder.

_'MY OWNER IS A TOMATO!' _

Evan actually caught himself before yelling out this time. He wasn't sure if they wouldn't send him to a Looney house if he did it again.

_'Looney house?'_

_'I'll just ignore you from now on.'_

He was finally able to shut his annoying conscience up and sit down on the table. Then he took a look around. With both roosters in the same building it was pretty packed. There were a lot of "snuggling" couples that was certain. Miz and Morrison were practically sucking each other's faces off. Gabriel was in Barrett's lap and it looked like they were having sex on the table.

_'Wait I thought Gabriel was supposed to be all shy-like.'_

_'Well he obviously isn't.'_

_'I thought you shut up.'_

_'Well I obviously didn't' _

Evan just let out a low growl and went on with looking around the room. He finally gave up when he saw Christian and Jericho grinding against each other.

_'Man, are they horny today!'_

Surprisingly his mind didn't reply to him.

_'At least we agree on something.'_

Suddenly Evan felt like he was being watched. When he looked up he saw Dave Batista sending him a dirty look. It sent shivers down his spine. He looked away after some time, not being able to put up with the sheer pressure of it. He jumped when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. When he turned around he came face to face with the clothed version of the man from his imagination. Evan's face became red once again when he locked eyes with Cody.

_'And the fun begins.'_

Evan let out an angry growl and glared heatedly. Cody, however, thought it was aimed at him **(like any normal person would.)** and quickly pulled back his hand as he whispered apologies.

"No, no. I wasn't growling at you! It was at my stupid mind!" Evan tried to reassure his friend. When he realized what he had said, he had to hold back from smacking his head in to the table.

Cody looked a little worried. Evan felt like he was heating up when he felt the soft skin of Cody's hand against his forehead.

"Evan, are you feeling ok?" He asked worriedly. The older of the two blushed like crazy and winced when he swatted Cody's hand away harsher than he had intended.

Hurt flashed in Cody's eyes making Evan feel even guiltier than he already did.

"Sorry Codes. I didn't mean to do that."

"It's fine. But you didn't answer my question. Are you alright?" Cody asked again as he sat down next to Evan.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Evan answered. He couldn't help but move as far away from the younger brunette as the chair would let him. Once again a pained look crossed Cody's face; however, it disappeared as fast as it had come.

"Ok." Cody was about to say something else when Batista called his name.

"CODY! Get over here NOW!"

Cody giggled as he looked behind Evan and saw Dave and Randy covered from head to toe in sauce. From what? Only God knew.

"I got to go Ev. See you later." The blue-eyed brunette said in between giggles as he got up and walked over to the two men.

Evan watched as David wrapped his arm around Cody's shoulders and Randy wrapped his own arm around the boy's waist **(this could've come out better)**. Evan couldn't help but wonder if Dave was the one with Cody last night. After all the "Animal" was one of the few wrestlers on the rooster that wasn't in a relationship. It was a good possibility. But then there was Randy. And daddy viper was really protective of Cody. There was no way he would let Dave "the Animal" Batista go out with his precious baby boy.

_'Well they ARE really close friends.'_

_'Friends or not Randy still wouldn't allow it.'_

_'Well maybe they're sharing him?' _

Evan could feel how all his blood rushed south. He quickly excused himself from the table, even though nobody was paying any attention to him, and ran to the bathroom.

_'WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!'_

_'Doing what?'_

_'What do you mean "doing what"? It took me 30 minutes to make it go down this morning and now you're getting me all worked up! AGAIN!'_

_'Oh come on! Just take care of it. At least we know you'll finish quickly.'_

**WARNING! There's a sex scene coming up! WARNING**

_**A not so important warning: Don't think it's anything good. I'm too young to know how it's done!**_

Evan walked over to the back of the bathroom. He slid down to the floor, closed his eyes and leant his head against the wall. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Can't a guy have some privacy?" He yelled and for once no one could look at him like he was insane.

"Um Ev? It's me. Cody." Evan quickly stood up from the floor when he heard his best friend's voice crack. He opened the door and was shocked to see Cody's saddened eyes looking back at him. He pulled the younger brunette to his chest and wrapped his arms around Cody's slim waist.

"What's wrong Baby Boy?" He asked in a whisper as he kissed Cody's temple gently.

"H-he bro-oke up with m-me." Was his answer. He could feel his shirt getting soaked with tears and he slowly pulled away from his friend.

"Why?" He had actually wanted to say "Who?" but for some reason it just wouldn't come out.

"W-well." Cody looked away shyly and bit his lip. "He f-found out th-that I had feelings f-for someone else." Evan felt his heart speed up.

"Wh-who? Who do you have feelings for?" He asked expectantly.

Blue eyes looked up at him pointedly with slight fear. Evan couldn't believe it. His dream was coming true! Cody took his silence as rejection and new tears begun building up in his eyes. Evan quickly gathered the brunette in his arms and started reassuring him.

"Shhh, Codes. It's alright. I-I love you too." There. He finally said it.

**Oh god here it is. Again I'm too young to know how it's done so it might not be any good.**

"So you wouldn't mind if I do this?" Cody asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

At first Evan was confused but then he almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Cody's hand rub his erection through his pants. The feeling was amazing while it lasted. Evan whined when the hand disappeared. He heard Cody giggle and his pants were off.

"Well you sure are excited." Cody said as he knelt in front of the older brunette and slowly started licking around Evan's painfully erect penis. The older brunette could feel his heart speed up. He was absolutely sure that Cody could hear it, too.

Evan thought he was going to die when he felt Cody's hot mouth engulf his throbbing member. His friend sure knew what he was doing.

_'OH MY GOD! This feels so…so…God I can't even describe it!'_

Evan gripped on to Cody's soft hair and pushed his head further down. He would've kept it there; however he changed his mind when he felt the younger brunette's teeth clamp a little around his shaft. Evan hissed as he moved his hand from Cody's hair to the boy's back. He knew that his best friend had a weak spot between his shoulder-blades and he was determined to use it. The moment he started rubbing, the most delicious sound came from Cody's mouth. The vibrations it made almost made Evan release…almost.

_'Aren't you gonna fuck him?'_

Evan was surprised that he heard that annoying little voice in his head at a moment like this; however, he couldn't dwell on it for too long before Cody emitted another moan. This one louder than the last. Evan bit his lip to keep a moan in. He really didn't need someone hearing them.

Keeping quiet became harder when Cody started fondling his balls. He couldn't help the groan that left his mouth. Evan knew they were getting a little too loud, but he couldn't really care less. Not with the gorgeous brunette licking him. He could feel his member throb inside the hot, wet cavern.

He came loud and hard. Cody mewed in surprise when he felt the white, sticky liquid hit the back of his throat. Evan was shocked when he saw Cody gulp everything down. He felt himself become hard again when he saw Cody's face. Beautiful blue eyes were glazed over with lust. His mouth was opened slightly and some of Evan's cum dripped down his chin. His face was flushed.

Evan was knocked out of his revive **(?)** when there was a loud thud and somebody pulled Cody away from him. He looked up to see Batista **(grand entrance made)** holding Cody possessively. Once the "Animal" looked at him, he glared heatedly and if looks could kill, Evan would've been long dead. Greedy hands groped handfuls of Cody's ass as Dave pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Cody moaned loudly when a finger entered him. Evan just sat there staring at them with wide eyes.

_'I KNEW IT!' _that annoying voice yelled in his head. Evan didn't even hear the remark. He couldn't believe his eyes. Batista lifted Cody up as if he was as light as a feather. The young brunette looked so small compared to "The Animal".

Evan could only watch as Dave slammed Cody against the wall he was leaning on earlier. The bigger male was ravishing Cody's neck, pulling delicious sounds from the brunette's throat. Evan felt himself hardening again. All of a sudden Dave and Cody were on the floor, with the "Animal" between the brunette's long legs. Batista's eyes met Evan's, and even though they were filled with lust for the brunette beneath him, he still managed to scowl at the Airborne **(Can somebody tell me how they call him? I forgot.)**

"You wanna join?" the large man asked with a menacing look in his eyes.

_'Wow! Menace AND lust, both at the same time and each directed at two different people. I never thought I'd see it.' _Evan couldn't believe his "inner-self" would show up at a time like this. For a moment he even forgot the question.

"WELL!" Dave yelled. It was obvious he was getting frustrated.

"Y-yeah." Evan managed to get out. He still couldn't understand if the "Animal" was being serious or just playing a cruel joke on him.

Next thing Evan knew he was thrusting in and out of Cody's tight heat. He realized that his dick wasn't the only thing in Cody's body. He could see, and feel, Batista thrusting into Cody brutally. For a moment Evan was afraid they were hurting the young brunette. That was until he heard the wonderful moans and mews Cody was emitting. Evan leaned down and took one hard nipple into his mouth. Cody arched his back making Evan hit his prostate. Cody almost cried out but Batista shoved his fingers in the young brunette's mouth. The scene in front of Evan was like the perfect erotic dream. Baby blues were glazed over with lust, his face was flushed and his body. Oh god his body. It was perfect. Not too small, not too big. Everything was in the right place. Delicious pink nipples - hard and so fucking suckable. Strong long legs, wrapped around Evan's waist. It was all so perfect.

Soon Evan felt Cody tightening around him as the young brunette came. Before he could even realize it he was releasing deep into Cody.

"Evan." He heard Cody call, but it seemed distant. Evan looked at the small brunette only to find him gone.

"Evaaan." Cody's voice called again. It was becoming louder. Evan started looking around the room. All of a sudden, everything started spinning. He closed his eyes.

"EVAN!" This time it was so loud it made his head ring. When he opened his eyes he was staring at the gorgeous, concerned, blue pools of the man he'd had pinned underneath him.

"You ok Ev? You were moaning. I thought you were having a nightmare."

"_Ok? Batista and I just fucked his brains out! How could I NOT be ok?"_

_"Dude you just had THE hottest erotic dream so far. And I've seen A LOT of your dreams."_

_"I…It was a dream?"_

_"DUH!"_

"Ev?" Evan's attention went back to the young brunette. He looked so cute when he was concerned.

'_When does he not look cute to you?' _

_'Shut it.'_

"I'm fine Codes." Evan said trying to suppress a blush, not only because of the dream but the close proximity between them.

"You sure?" Cody asked. He looked so beautiful.

_'Oh God, we're so close. All it would take to kiss those full lips is just a tilt. A small tilt of my head.' _Evan could've sworn he could hear **'**_**Tilt your head, tilt your head, tilt your head.'**_ With every beat of his heart.

He couldn't help it. He leaned forward just as Cody's lips parted as if the younger brunette was about to say something.

Evan could see Cody's eyes widen as his chapped lips met Cody's soft, smooth ones. For a second Cody's eyes fluttered open but then they snapped open in a sudden realization. Evan felt the young brunette's hands on his chest, ready to push him away.

Right before that managed to happen the door flew open. Cody quickly pushed Evan away. When the older brunette looked up he looked right into the furious grayish-blue eyes of the man who now had Cody securely wrapped in his arms.

**Well it's a LOT longer than anything** **else (in wrestling) I've written. Well unfortunately I couldn't finish the story in this chapter but at least I have an idea of how the next one will start.**

**Anyways the first one to guess who lover boy was; was ElleEnein. So yeah. Now all you have to do is send me a message or a review saying what story you want and on what show, cartoon, movie, game etc. etc. Just give me some time to figure out what it's about…PLEASE!**


End file.
